


I Saved You A Seat

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [20]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL All-Star Weekend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Saved you a seat,” TJ grinned as he got to the table.David laughed and Petro groaned and rolled his eyes, “Am I going to have to put up with this all weekend?”
Relationships: T. J. Oshie/David Perron
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	I Saved You A Seat

David walked into the bar a lot of the guys would be going to after media, eyes finding Petro pretty quickly. And sitting across from Petro was TJ.

David quickly made his way through the bar and over to the table.

“Saved you a seat,” TJ grinned as he got to the table.

David laughed and Petro groaned and rolled his eyes, “Am I going to have to put up with this all weekend?”

“With what?” David asked, even as TJ placed his hand on David’s thigh.

“Just… behave yourselves,” Petro replied, giving David a warning look that promised retribution if he witnessed any inappropriate behavior.

“So suspicious.”

“I have witnessed too much from the two of you over the years and if I walk in on you two at all this weekend -”

“I get it, Petro,” David laughed, leaning against TJ.

“I really don’t think you do,” Petro’s eyes narrowed.

+

They lasted an hour of mingling with the other guys who had decided to go out before they were slipping out of the bar and heading down the street.

TJ laced their fingers together and David tightened his grip as TJ pulled out his phone to order the Uber back to the hotel.


End file.
